


stay

by fastestmanalive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Slight Canon Divergence, past suicide (OFC), spoilers for 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The canon divergence is that Eddie and Barry just started dating (as opposed to Linda and Barry).<br/>Eddie had <i>one</i> scene in this episode, only one, but that was my favourite scene and I love him even more than before and he's so important to me you don't even understand I'm in tears bye<br/>Also please mind the tags. If anything mentioned there might trigger you please don't read this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> The canon divergence is that Eddie and Barry just started dating (as opposed to Linda and Barry).  
> Eddie had _one_ scene in this episode, only one, but that was my favourite scene and I love him even more than before and he's so important to me you don't even understand I'm in tears bye  
>  Also please mind the tags. If anything mentioned there might trigger you please don't read this.

 

Eddie looks for the Flash all day; he can't find him, of course not, and even if he could he doesn't know how he would _react_ – they're helping each other now, sure, but outside of that? They aren't friends, not even acquaintances. Eddie guesses that if the Flash doesn't want to be found, he won't be found.

He asks Joe – he's been working with the Flash longer than Eddie, after all – but gets no straight answer, only ums and errs. He even tries Iris; she's been downright _obsessed_ with the superhero lately, but she doesn't have a clue either.

He doesn't give up, neglects his job (which he feels bad about, but he'd feel even worse if he didn't find the Flash to thank him) to drive around the whole city. He comes up with nothing.

Exhausted, he goes to his apartment to cool off – order food, take a shower, watch trashy TV. His plans are interrupted, however, when he finds Barry already waiting for him, sitting in front of his apartment door.

“Hey,” Barry smiles as he gets up. Eddie can't help but reciprocate, no matter how tired he is. “I hope it's okay that I'm here, I just-”

“Yeah, 'course. You hungry? I was gonna order Chinese.” Barry nods and follows him through the front door into his living room.

It's so _good_ to see him, Eddie can't put it into words. They haven't been seeing each other long, but it's nice to see a friendly face after the day he's had. Being with Barry instantly makes him feel better.

He orders the food from his favourite restaurant and gets two beers from the fridge before falling onto the couch next to Barry.

“You okay?” Barry asks, accepting the bottle.

Eddie shrugs and takes a sip from his. “Long day. And night.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Eddie considers it for a moment – Barry seems genuinely concerned, and he _does_ need to talk about it at some point. “I guess...”

Barry puts their beers on the coffee table and moves closer to him so that their knees are touching. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes are kind and open and curious, and Eddie can't help but smile a little before he begins.

“We... we had a jumper today. He's fine,” he adds when Barry frowns in concern. “The Flash saved him just in time. I just- I didn't get the chance to thank him for helping us. Again.”

“I'm sure he knows you're grateful,” Barry says quietly, his hand playing with the short hair on Eddie's neck.

“I guess. I'm just...” He doesn't actually know _how_ to say it. _If_ he should say it. He's never properly talked about it but then again, this is _Barry_. He trusts Barry. “My- my sister.”

“I didn't know you have a sister.”

Eddie bites his lip and looks away. “Had.” He tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. “I'm- I had one.”

Barry's eyes widen as he obviously connects the dots. “Oh, I'm so-”

“Please don't,” Eddie interrupts him. “I- I don't really talk about it. Or even think about it. It's just... I couldn't save her. I tried and failed. Last night... I thought I'd fail again. If the Flash hadn't come...”

Barry doesn't say anything, isn't trying to make him feel better or tell him it's okay. It's _not_ okay, it never will be, and Eddie's glad Barry realises that.

They sit in silence for a few minutes; Barry's arm is still on the backrest, and Eddie can't help but lay his head on it, making Barry smile at him slightly.

“I was so scared for this guy,” Eddie continues quietly. “I mean, what about his family, his friends, the people who care about him? When he was safe on the ground...” Barry nods understandingly. “I just want to thank the Flash.”

Barry looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking up. “I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later.” Eddie shrugs. “You look like you need a hug.” He snorts but surges forward anyway, wrapping his arms around Barry's waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

 

The Flash does, in fact, turn up the next day after Eddie leaves the station. He stops in his tracks when he sees the speedster casually leaning against his car as if he'd been waiting for a while.

“Uhm, hello?” Eddie says when he approaches. Immediately the Flash starts vibrating his body, making it impossible for Eddie to see his face.

“Detective Thawne. I heard you were looking for me.”

“Where?”

“Doesn't matter.”

Eddie hasn't expected to get to talk to him that soon; he's a bit flustered. “I just wanted to thank you. For the other day. When you- when you saved the man who wanted to jump.”

The Flash hums, which sounds strange as he's still vibrating. “Of course.”

Eddie unlocks his car door, thinking their short conversation is over – and he really wants it to be over, this is as awkward as every interaction he's had with the superhero so far – but the Flash speaks up again.

“Detective.” Eddie looks up. “I'm not the only hero in this city. You are one too.”

Eddie doesn't have time to respond before the Flash _woosh_ es away.

 

 


End file.
